<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bizzare love triangle by nadisabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955189">bizzare love triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadisabug/pseuds/nadisabug'>nadisabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nadia's love song event [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadisabug/pseuds/nadisabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tooru have been friends for a long time. Too bad you want more than that, and too bad that you never will be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nadia's love song event [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bizzare love triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Oikawa Tooru x fem! reader</p><p>Genre: Angst</p><p>Warnings: cursing, hurt no comfort</p><p>Word Count: 1.5 k</p><p>A/N: so this is based off of one of my favorite love songs of all time Bizzare Love Triangle and I felt like it fit so well for Oikawa I just ✊😔 love him. thinking about a part 2 lmk what yall think </p><p>Also thank you so much to @snoozless on tumblr for beta-ing!! Go check her out!!!!!!</p><p>*this is originally posted on tumblr, this is my work please do not plagarize*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What’s got you down, shittykawa?” Hajime finally asks. “You’re being more annoying than usual.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“She broke up with me,” Tooru answered. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Oh,” Hajime eloquently responded. “That’s rough, buddy.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah,” Tooru sighed. “I really liked her...” he added on softly. It looked like he really meant it too. He quickly shook his head and smiled at Hajime. “Nevermind that though, you want to have a post-break-up hangout?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Hajime scrunched up his nose. “No.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Awww, come on Hajime, I am hurting,” Tooru whined. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’ve got homework.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tooru deflated before lighting up with a sudden realization. “What about Y/n? She brought the greatest junk food last time!” He quickly pulled out his phone to text you. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Hajime frowned. “Watch what you eat, we have practice tomorrow.” He paused hesitantly. “On second thought, why don’t I hang out with you instead?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tooru waved his hand. “No, you’re a buzzkill. Plus, you’ve got homework, remember?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>Everytime I see you falling / I get down on my knees and pray / I’m waiting for that final moment / You say the words I can’t say</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frown when you look at your phone. You had just gotten out of the shower; you didn’t have time before school so you decided to take one after. You had heard the chime while you were playing music in the shower, but you didn’t expect what you got. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened Hajime’s first, since he had only sent you one message. It was just one word. <em>Sorry.</em> You were confused until you finally opened Tooru’s messages. There were three in total. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Hey, my girlfriend broke up with me ( ≧Д≦)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Come comfort me? σ(≧ε≦ｏ)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Bring snacks like last time（ 人･ω･) ?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You threw your phone onto your bed and dug the heels of your hands into your eyes. Could you do this again? You weren’t sure you could. Not with the heart-shattering crush you have had on this boy. Maybe if you were a normal friend, a <em>good</em> friend, you could. But you weren’t. You were a horrible friend. A horrible, terrible person that loved her friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s all you were. A friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So no, you couldn’t do it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were about to text him that you were busy when a text message came in from him. It was just one word. It was just one <em>fucking</em> word, but it nearly had you in tears when you read it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah, you were a horrible friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed your jacket and your purse, getting ready to go. You texted your family that you were going to your friend’s house and left. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just one word. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>please</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stopped at a convenience store on your way to his house. You grabbed all of his favorites, and some of your own. You were going to need them to get through this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew the way to his house well. Your parents were coworkers, and most of all friends. They had many dinners at both your house and his house, pushing you guys to become close friends. You went through a rough spot in middle school where you couldn’t stand his arrogant ass, but as time passed you grew to love him more than you had anyone before. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that’s neither here nor there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The point is that you felt like you understood him. At least you thought you did. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you got to his house, you could hear the music playing from the sidewalk. Loud, screeching singing accompanied it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>No, I don’t want no scrub. A scrub is a guy who can’t get no love from me</em>-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stormed up to the door and threw it open, knowing he wouldn’t lock if you were on the way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tooru Oikawa you turn that shit down,” you yelled. “Are you trying to get a noise complaint?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His only response was a gleeful, “Y/n!” And to rush at you and pick you up in his arms. He spun you around and for a second, just for a second, you relaxed into his hold and soaked in his presence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were a horrible friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook yourself out of it and started trying to wiggle out of his grip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oikawa, put me down!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not until you say my name,” he responded, caging you in more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine,” you relented quickly, the smell of his cologne starting a buzz in your head. “Tooru. Now put me-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! What did you bring me?” Tooru grinned and snatched up the bags you were holding. You sighed and watched as he scampered down into his domain, the basement. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quickly located the origin of the noise, a waterproof speaker sitting on the kitchen counter, and shut it off. Leaving it there, you locked the door and joined Tooru in his room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His room was more of a den, a spacious area that represented everything that was him. There were the expected  music posters and family pictures, but what dominated the room was volleyball. He had trophies on shelves, jerseys hung up, pictures of himself midair- the whole yard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His room didn’t feel cluttered or messy, just full. His bed was a full size mattress on the floor with no bed frame with a light blue set covers pulled taught over it. He had a two person, suede couch in the middle of the room facing the TV against the wall. His closet was a clothes rack neatly placed in one corner with jerseys, jackets, and shirts hanging from it. He had a dresser and a nightstand, a few other odds and ends; it was a basic room. But to you, it was more than that. He rarely let people down here, the only ones who you knew of (besides family) that had been down here were Hajime and yourself. It was a sign of vulnerability and trust for him to so freely let you into his room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or maybe you were an idiot and reading too much into it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Either way you loved being in his room. It absolutely reeked of his cologne, but you couldn't think of a better smell. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tooru was on the couch already digging into the milk bread you had bought. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This break-up wasn’t Driver’s Licence worthy?” You commented. You walked over to the couch and picked up his gangly legs and sat down, placing them back on your lap. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As if,” Tooru scoffed with a full mouth. He swallowed, and then took another bite so that he could talk with his mouth full. He knew that you hated that, so he made sure to do it. “I only played it last time because she was a good kisser and the song is an actual fucking bop.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought of Tooru kissing other girls ran through your mind. You felt a familiar pang in your chest, but did your best to ignore it. You worked even harder not to think about how good of a kisser Tooru would be. (Definitely amazing)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So your back-up is No Scrubs?” You scoffed. You leaned over and grabbed one of your favorite snacks and began to dig in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tooru picked up the remote and switched on the TV. “Yeah, felt like it matched the mood.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you not even upset in the slightest?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course I am!” He shouted in mock offense. “I may need comfort,” he held out his hands in a grabby motion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rolled your eyes and complied, scooting closer to him. He took that inch and forced a mile from you by pulling you all the way into his lap. He placed you so that you were laying on your side against him, your legs intertwined with his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oikawa!” You huffed and tried to sit up. Your heart was beating too fast and too loud and you prayed he couldn’t hear it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No!” He cried. “I need cuddles to heal!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t give a shit about you healing-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” Tooru cut you off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t have a response to that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you let him hold you and relaxed into his chest. Tooru flipped through a couple channels before he picked a movie. Surprisingly, it was one of your favorites. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why don’t we watch something you like,” you protested. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do like this show. Now sh, it's starting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lied there and began to slip into a daydream. One where Tooru wasn’t platonically holding you, but really doing it because secretly he loved you. Where you still went to his games, but <em>you</em> were the one wearing his jersey. Where you lean up and kiss him on the jaw just because you can-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked up and saw tears staining Tooru’s cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah, you were a horrible person that loved her friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But at least you weren’t the reason for his tears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And in that moment, you resolved that you never would be. Even if it meant never telling him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Besides, you could wait. You could do anything if it was for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you did.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>